


Lady's choice

by RoterTeufel11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, Daddy Charming, F/M, drunken Emma, every one tells Emma what is best for her, mention of Swanfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: After coming back from Neverland to save Henry, everyone pushes Emma to be with Neal.But Emma is not happy with that and after trying to make everyone happy, she reveals her true feelings in a bar after getting drunk





	Lady's choice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net and Unbetaed

Emma sat at a table at Granny's for the victory party of coming back from Neverland and defeating Peter Pan, once and for all. Her son was back home, safe and the happy, faithful boy he had been before he was kidnapped. His eyes had lit up like stars once she had returned his storybook to him. She should be happy.

But she felt uncomfortable. Because now that her son was safe, she had to worry about something else.

Her love life.

Both Hook and Neal had pledged to win her over. And she was not sure what she wanted.

"Emma, there you are.", it came from Neal. She sighed. Couldn't she just have a few minutes to sort her feeling? Was that too much to ask?

"Hey Neal. What do you want?", she asked, trying to be polite. She really wanted her space.

He flashed a hopeful smile at her. "I was hoping that you could go out with me tomorrow. We could have dinner together?" "I wanted to be there for Henry. Help him settle back in. So I'll be quite busy.", she tried to excuse herself. Across the room, she saw her parents eying her and Neal, both of them with a happy grin.

"Oh, but he asked me to stay at Regina's. So you'll be free. But if you want to, we could hang out with Henry. Just the three of us." As a family. She sensed the words he wanted to say, but knew wouldn't help his case.

Before all of it had happened, Henry had hoped for his parents to get back together. What every little child hoped for, she guessed. Did she owe it to him to give it a try with Neal? Should she do it because her parents wanted her to?

"I guess I could clear my schedule for half an hour tomorrow. Just don't expect anything fancy."

"No need, Emma. You are beautiful enough as you are."

Neal left her with a huge smile and even her parents, now joined by Henry, seemed thrilled once she told them about it.

 

On the bar at Granny's sat probably the only person in this town, who didn't want to see the savior ride into the sunset with her ex-boyfriend and father of her son.

Killian overheard the conversation between the two. He just couldn't stop himself. And even if he had told Baelfire he would back off, he had hoped Emma wouldn't want Baelfire and choose him. But obviously that was not in the cards. Maybe that Mendell person had been right and villains didn't get happy endings.

 

 

Neal was pleased at how the date with Emma had gone. She even had agreed to repeat it. Everything was just great. Henry was happy about that just as he was himself. The boy had split his time between the places of his three parents and was currently staying at Regina's. So tonight, about a month after their return, he had time to get out and have some fun.

David had invited him and his father to grab some drinks at the Rabbit Hole and he had gladly accepted.

They were on their way together to the bar when David spoke. "I'm so glad that Emma and you are back together. In the end nothing can come between true love."

Neal smiled. He had never before been encouraged by parents to woo their daughter. But Snow and David were just so supportive. "I don't know if we are officially back together yet, but I'll hope we'll soon be. Emma has given me a chance and I won't blew it. It means the world to me, that you and your wife support us so much."   
"Well, I'm sure we'll soon officially be family by marriage. The dwarfs already have bets running when the two of you will get married. And how many babies more you'll have.", David said.

Gold frowned. "Knowing Miss Swan, this is surely a bit soon. But time will bring it, I'm sure." Neal was very confident it would.

 

 

As Smee had ditched him tonight, Killian was alone at his table at the Rabbit Hole. He had just ordered his first drink as Emma sat down at his table. Well, more like stumbled.

"There you are, pirate. You've been avoiding me! Why did you avoid me? You promised me fun!", she babbled. "You are drunk, Swan." She just smiled at him and reached out for his hand. "Such a smart pirate. Smart and handsome. You are the whole package. But that's not important. Because you just don't want me. You give me this kiss, you shot me that looks in Neverland, but as soon as we are back here you just lose interest. Am I not good enough? Tell me."

"Well, Swan, I wanted to give you your space. I wanted to give you and Bae a chance to be together. To let you find out if that is what you want. And it obviously is."

Emma gripped his hand as he flashed her a sad smile. "No, it's not. I'm so mad at you. You want me to be with him for the sake of my family. My parents want me to. Henry wants me to. Everyone in this damn town wants that. But no one asks what I want. Maybe I don't want to force myself to pretend to love a nice guy just to please everyone else. Maybe I just want you. Neal had his chance a long time ago. And he totally blow it. He didn't know August. He couldn't know if he was right. And even if he had wanted to make me find my destiny he could have tried to get it with me. But he didn't. And that broke me. But if you choose to do the noble thing…I don't know if I…"

She stopped. The look in her eyes changed. She got up, sat on the lap of the totally confused and shocked Killian and kissed him. She pressed every inch of her body she could to his.

For a moment he was totally lost, returning the kiss, running his hand and hook down her back. But once she started to rub her thighs to him, his eyes snapped open. He couldn't do this. Not here. Not when she was so drunk she wouldn't remember anything.

"Emma, love, we should really stop right now. Let's get you home." He tried to lift her off his lap, but she only grinned and held onto him by grapping his ass.

"Why would we do that? I just want fun with you. If you want to leave we could move this party to your ship."

He thought for a moment. She could sleep it off there and not be embarrassed in front of her parents for stumbling home totally drunk. But he couldn't do that. He didn't trust himself enough to resist Emma a whole night, laying in his bed, pressed to his body. That would be too much.

"As tempting as that offer is, but when I take you, you will be sober, conscious and willing."   
"I'm willing now. I've been willing since you tied that bandage with your teeth." He groaned. How could he resist her long enough to get her home and make her stay there?

In that moment he heard laughter from the bar. As he looked, he saw Charming, Bae and the crocodile sitting at the bar. That was his chance. He just had to get Charming to take his daughter home.

"You wait here, my sweet love. I will just get us another drink.", he stated as he, now successfully, lifted her off his lap. She accepted that excuse and whispered in a sexy voice: "Don't leave me waiting too long, my pirate."

Killian shivered at his way to the bar. After that, he had to get a cold shower.

He quickly arrived his destination. The three man continued laughing together. As David noticed Hook, he just rolled his eyes. "Hook, what do you want? As you see we have family time. Now, please, I would like to have a drink with my future son in-law in peace."

Killian knew he was referring to Neal, who just shoot him a superior grin, but he just couldn't resist to reply: "Thanks for the offer, mate, but I really don't have time for that and neither do you. You need to get your daughter home. Now."

The men looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, pirate. Emma is just out with some friends having fun.", David stated after a moment. Neal added: "Yeah, I know you didn't know that, but she is. Besides, she can look after herself."

"Normally I would agree with you on this, but I think she has reached a state…", Killian wanted to explain, but then Emma was by his side, wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't noticed the other three men, but was just focused on him.

"Hey, where been you so long? I was waiting. I thought we wanted some fun." Just as she was planting kisses on Killian's cheek, a gasp from her father got her attention.

"Oh no, the fun police is here. Let's get away from this boring three." She tried to tug him away, but Killian resisted her effortless. He wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall down from all the pulling. "Mate, please you should really get her home. I have no idea how much she drank. Was already like that when she sat down at my table."

David was still frozen at his spot, not believing he was seeing his daughter throw herself at the pirate. Especially in front of Neal.

Emma gave him a pout. "No, I don't want to go with him. He'll only make me go out with this boring guy there, just because he his Henry's dad. He doesn't care what I want. I want you. Let us leave now, please." She tightened her grip around him, moved close to his ear and purred into his ear: "Please, Killian."

He shivered at the way she spoke his name, his real name. Like he always wanted her to. He had to get her off, now, or he wouldn't resist her.

He looked at David again with desperation. "Mate, please, a man can only have so much self-control."

That was all it took for David to drag his daughter out of the bar (with a few threats to arrest her).

 

 

The next morning, luckily a Sunday, Emma woke with a big hangover and a great amount of shame.

Her father came in to the door, carrying a tray with pancakes, eggs and bacon, coffee and orange juice. "Morning Princess, glad to see you are awake." Emma just wanted to hide under her covers.

On the way home she had screamed at her father that he couldn't make her marry Neal and that she was just not happy with him. It was the truth, but it had not been a nice way to say it.

David seemed to get that his daughter wanted to be alone and not talk about it, so he set the tray down at her nightstand and went to leave the room. When he had opened the door, he turned again to face his daughter. "Just one thing, Emma. Your mother and I just want you to be happy, nothing more. We just thought that Neal was your way to be happy. Your true love. But if you want to be with Hook, it's fine with us. Henry said last week that you didn't seem really happy with his dad and he'd rather see you smile than make you feel obligated to be with Neal. I didn't see it. But last night I saw what I have already seen in Neverland. That Hook is a good man. He could have taken advantage of the situation but he didn't. And you didn't really make it that easy for him to resist. So, please just follow your heart and be happy."

"Thanks dad, I know you didn't mean bad. I was so focused on pleasing everyone else that I just made myself unhappy and that broke out last night."

 

 

After a heart to heart with Neal, he was sad but told her he would rather not be with her than make her unhappy. Now she was working up her courage as she walked down to the docks.

As Killian saw her approach, he couldn't suppress a grin. "I see you sobered up, Swan.", he mocked.

She blushed, but forced herself to go ahead. "I wanted to thank you, Killian. For being such a gentleman and making my dad take me home. I'm so sorry about everything I said…" He stopped her by stepping nearer to her.

"Well, I'm not sorry about a thing you said to me last night. I'm just sad you were drunk saying it. Maybe you could repeat those things now.", he said with a smug smile.

"Not right now, at least not all of it, but maybe someday soon. First I wanted to ask you out on a date. We could have dinner at this Italian place, if you're free now."

Now his smug smile transformed into a genuine one. "I would love that. And maybe after that we will have some fun." She chuckled at his confidence. "Sorry, pirate, I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

Now he raised his eyebrow and the playfulness flashed in his eyes. "That's because you haven't been out with me yet." "I tell you, not happening." "My love, you know I love a challenge."

 

 

Later that night, Emma and Killian lay in his bed, snuggled together, their bodies only covered by his thin sheet. Killian ran a hand through her hair as Emma lay on his chest running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Well, Swan, I guess I was right." "Haha, yeah, we did pillage and plunder. Would you like to wear out your victory or rather have another round.", she stated annoyed.

He just chuckled then pulled her up so she faced him. "No, I mean I was right about something else." Now she looked at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"I did win your heart in the end." He pulled her into a tender kiss. She smiled against his lips and whispered: "Yeah, you did. I never really doubted you would."

When he pulled away, he had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Now, about that another round…"

Emma just chuckled happily and let herself be thrown over onto her back.


End file.
